


When the end is unknown

by That_Unknown_Anon



Series: Twisting paths [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Elias is Elias, Monster Jon - Freeform, More tags to be added, The End, Tim is the head archivist, Unreliable Narrator, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Unknown_Anon/pseuds/That_Unknown_Anon
Summary: Sometimes, a choice is made, and things can go horribly wrongThrow in a spiral avatar telling you the story, and things get worse.This is the beginning of the end. Try not to lose your way
Series: Twisting paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101506
Kudos: 1





	When the end is unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the narrator you ask? It's a mystery :)

Competency. The last thing you'd want in an archivist. A competent archivist results in someone like gertude, efficient in all the wrong things and aware of far too much.

The head archivist, however, now that's a job that requires someone whos self sufficient. Who could manage and not run themselves into the ground. The titles may be similar, but when it comes to something as important as this the distinction is important.

Elias may have grand plans, but wrecking his archives further was *not* one of them. Gertude had done enough damage, it was proven the role needed to be split. He was a resourceful man, and was confident both could be managed. Two people, of arguably equally important standing, who both needed to be kept under tight control. This could be done. 

It required a careful balance of resources. Deals were to be made, papers signed, and the careful manipulation of two very stubborn people.

Jon was the easiest. His relationship with Georgie so easy to dismantle that one might question why they were together in the first place. It was also a bonus that no other ties needed to be broken, so few people enjoyed his company after all. However, his resistance to joining the archiving staff was..unexpected. he argued. He fought and ignored and buried himself in his research, until elias was forced to provide an ultimatum.

That, *finally *, got Jon to sign the relevant papers and accept the position with a resigned huff. What caused this stubborn spike was unknown, still is really, to everyone but Jon.

Tim was more difficult, surprisingly. His life was relatively stable- no long term partner, but plenty of friends and acquaintances. The paranormal didn't bother him beyond unpleasant memories, and he was happy with his life. But there was always a loose thread to be found, and Elias pulled at it with practiced ease until tim believed the promotion was a good thing, despite the archives reputation of losing its head archivist. Perhaps, deep down, he craved the danger. Anything to distract from the thoughts spiraling in his head, even if he didn't know what the true threat was. 

Elias, in the end, is always successful. Even if he has to involve the web in his plans.

And so, dear reader, that's what leads us here. With an archivist who is an assistant, and a head archivist as far removed from the beholding as one could get. Set on a path destined for tragedy and terror. 

Both parties were not aware of any of this.

.. They never are, are they. Tragedy and awareness rarely get along in the magnus institute 

~~

"Right, statement ends.." Tim finished off with a yawn, stretching his arms until his elbows popped. Today was a good day. He didn't think it possible, but he actually liked his new job. Organising and reading and sorting through boxes..it was calming, at least. No where near as stressful as research even with the massive work load.

Yes, tim stoker, head archivist of the magnus institute, quite enjoyed his new job. Nothing spooky seemed to go on here, his assistants enjoyed his company, and to top it all off elias rarely bugged him.

Everything was good, and with a little elbow grease maybe he could move that up to 'almost perfect' 

There *were* faults after all. The lighting was poor. Ancient, buzzing bulbs barely illuminated his office despite the small size of the room. Dust coated every surface, coating them in a thin grey blanket that discoloured and desaturated anything bright. The cold and total lack of natural light was also a problem- were it not for numerous clocks dotted around, it would be very easy to lose track of time. Sometimes it still was.

But really, things could be worse. Things have been worse, so tim did his best to count his blessings and not dwell on it as he got ready to leave for the day. Almost exactly like everyone else in the small archiving team. Having settled into a routine only in a few days.

Except Jon. Poor, defensive Jon, who never knew when to stop (and he would never learn too. How did he get so far?)

Jon was still working, in his small isolated corner of the archives. He had, rather intentionally, made himself the odd one out. Paranoid, secretive, often defensive- this is all that the other two assistants knew of him. And he wanted it to stay that way.

Martin could guess he liked the tea he made, and sasha could guess he was a workaholic, but these were not determined facts. Only bits and pieces cobbled together to make an educated guess. Hesitant smiles and dismissed concern and empty mugs, this is all that they could gather. Tim could tell you stories, but this lent little information to his character and more to his low tolerance for alcohol and social obliviousness.

Jon simply was. An unchanging truth, just like the archives he had effectively made his home. The perfect vessel for the eye in every way. He has not changed and he will never change. Not in terms of his stubborn quirks and traits at least

But he is not the focus just yet. He is just the tic of a count down, both the warning and the harbinger of worse things to come. Barely heard yet existing nonetheless. 

This was unknown to everyone involved. Even I could only guess, until the events unfolded in their twisting paths and the answer was revealed in spectacular fashion

But this, currently, is not relevant. What happens next only matters in the context of now. 

And now is not as it seems

The archives are quiet. Dead, man made silence. Tim thinks nothing of it, happily walking up creaking stairs to the relative warmth of the rest of the institute. He thinks he's the last to leave- that he's always the last to leave, but belief does not make it so. He goes home, regardless, and everything is fine. 

As it always was, always is, and always will be. Everything is fine.

Everything was fine. Sleep came easy in such a state. In a warm bed, in a warm apartment. Lonely, in some sense, but currently far from falling into the forsakens persistent hold.

Safe, relatively happy, and calm. This was the state of our characters (yes, even Jon, who's bloodshot eyes were uselessly flickering across a dull monitor. He's built for high stress, it seems, and is restless without it) when the beginning of the end, well, began 

And the institute was the focus. Where a thread unravelled and twisted, contorted and squirmed its way into the very foundation. A branching path, an unknown choice, a driving force in a universe of chaos. 

A silver worm, and its unaware victim. 

And so it begins. A plague that leaves nothing untouched. Of which tim is painfully unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? Not particularly, but I'm doing it anyway. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and the chapter update time is..also a mystery..


End file.
